


Grown ish: Zoey and Aaron’s Story

by okayanonwriter



Category: Grown-ish (TV)
Genre: #Grownish, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayanonwriter/pseuds/okayanonwriter
Summary: Zoey and Aaron have been through it all, as friends. But what if they were meant for more? Zoey is dependent on Aaron, and Aaron can't help but think about her all the time. They're perfect for each other. But it seems all odds are against them, as they face many challenges before finally realising what is the important. Love.-Grown ish Fan Fiction-Follows the story of Zoey and Aaron, from season 3B onwards-Based on the show itself-BEGINS AFTER EPISODE 3x06
Relationships: Aaron Jackson/Zoey Johnson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Grown ish: Zoey and Aaron’s Story

**Author's Note:**

> -Grown ish Fan Fiction  
> -Follows the story of Zoey and Aaron, from season 3B onwards  
> -Based on the show itself  
> -BEGINS AFTER EPISODE 3x06

Zoey Narrates.

Aaron goes off on Zoey.

'I'm sorry...' I stutter.

'Don't be.' Aaron responds.

'I'm not even mad at you, I'm mad at myself. To think you'd actually come through for me.'

Aaron starts to retreat back into his room.

'How'd it take me this long to realise how selfish you are. Crazy man.'

He shuts the door, leaving me in tears. I don't know why I'm crying. He's got every right to be mad. Still, it hurts. It hurts a lot.

I start to walk away, down the corridor in Hawkins, when I see Jillian. Probably the last person I want to see right now, but actually, her face is quite endearing. 

'You wanna talk?'

_____

3 Days Later.

I had a talk with Jillian after my big fight with Aaron, and it actually made me feel a whole lot better. Whilst I was still upset that I hadn't yet resolved the issue with Aaron, and felt bad that I didn't come through for his interview, it solidified one thing. I had feelings for Aaron. 

Part of those feelings never went away, since that first kiss freshman year. Even though I know I had something with Luca, how I feel about Aaron is different. He's been there for me since the beginning. And part of me thinks that those feelings were there even with Luca. Did I pick him because I was scared of ruining what Aaron and I had?

It's morning now. With that in mind, I decided that I needed to tell Aaron how I felt. It wouldn't make up for what I did. It might not change anything. But I needed to start taking control of a few things in my life. And this was one of them.

_____

I leave for Hawkins. Upon my arrival, I feel my palms sweating a little. I feel nervous, but also excited. I reach Aaron's dorm and knock. After a few moments he opens it.

'Zoey!' He seems surprised.

'Hey.' I give an awkward wave.

'Hey...Come in.'  
He gestures me to enter, so I do. Standing in the centre of the room, there's an awkward silence.

'Look.' We both say simultaneously.

We both laugh.

'Zoey, I know why you're here.'

'Aaron, just listen to me. I'm really, really sorry. I should have come through for you with that interview. Whatever issues I was having with my dad shouldn't have stopped me from making sure I helped you. And really, truly, I am sorry. I don't know what to do to make it up to you.' I speak super fast, and Aaron cuts me off, holding me by the shoulders.

'Zoey. Calm down.' He chuckles.

'Look, I really appreciate your apology. And I know you didn't mean it spitefully. You mess up. We all do. You more than the rest of us...'

I laugh. 

'But I know you will always try to make things right. And that's what I love about you.'

He removes his grip from my shoulders, and we stare at each other for a few seconds.

'I'm sorry.' I say again.

'I know.' He replies.  
'I missed you freshman, you know.' 

I grin.

'I missed you too!'

I go in for our signature handshake, but he pulls me into a hug instead, laughing. As we begin to pull away, I stop, just a little away from him, our eyes meeting intensely, our faces only an inch apart.

My heart starts to beat heavily. He parts his lips just slightly and I feel his breath minutely, before his lips crash on to mine. Then, we're kissing, as I stumble back to regain my balance, as he keeps his lips on mine. 

It happened in a blur. Suddenly i'm unbuttoning his shirt, as he pulls off my jacket, his hand sliding up the back of my blouse. We momentarily pull away, his eyes searching mine, as if to say, 'Are you sure?'. Instead of talking, I laugh, as I kiss him again and we fall onto the bed, the passion, the undressing, the moment continuing, our minds oblivious in the situation, as to the damage this is going to cause to our relationship, but in too deep to care.

_____

I hope you all enjoyed the first part! Let me know what you think...next part coming soon!


End file.
